


Where's Ron?

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-03
Updated: 2006-08-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 15:34:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10811871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Mrs Weasley asks for the twins' help.  Features ickle!Ronnie and ickle!twinsies.





	Where's Ron?

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: JKR owns them all.  


* * *

Ten o’clock in the morning and Molly Weasley had her hands full with her children

Ten o’clock in the morning and Molly Weasley had her hands full with her children.   
  
“Fred! George!”  
  
“Yes, Mum?”  
  
“Where’s your brother? Where’s Ronnie?”  
  
“We don’t know! We haven’t seen him since this morning.”  
  
“Well, go and find him. Now!”  
  
“But… Mum…”  
  
“I said go, now! I still have to give your baby sister a bath.”  
  
“Why don’t you ask Percy instead?”  
  
“No, Fred. Percy is studying. He can’t be disturbed.”  
  
“But we also don’t want to be disturbed.”  
  
“George, be a good boy now and look for your brother. Don’t be like your twin who’s always whining and complaining.”  
  
“Yes, Mum.”  
  
Reluctantly, Fred went with his twin and looked for their youngest brother in his room, then in their room, in the broom closet outside, and still no sign of little Ronnie.  
  
Exhausted and bored, the seven year old twins were getting annoyed now. Where was their little brother?  
  
“Let’s try and go over there.”  
  
“Good idea, Fred.”  
  
And there he was, lying on the grass near the pond, blissfully asleep. Their little brother had been taking a morning nap all this time while they were being pushed around by their Mum.  
  
“Percy was with Ronnie, Mum.”  
  
“Are you sure?”  
  
“Yes, we think he was reading something really boring to Ronnie, that’s why he fell asleep.”  
  
“Really, Mum, what do you think Percy’s reading to Ronnie? Maybe you can ask him what it was, it was more effective than your lullabye.”  
  
“Oh stop it, Fred.”  
  
~end~

 


End file.
